Family First
by Riley7741
Summary: A little oneshot about Robin, Lissa and their kids. May make into a one-shot series, or may leave like this. Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated.


**Hey! **

**So yeah, this is my first fanfiction that I've ever written, not including imaginative pieces for schoolwork. If there are any spelling mistakes within the story, or if you have any constructive criticism, a review would be very much appreciated. **

**Onto the story :D**

* * *

Despite the fact that he had been married to Lissa for six years, Robin was always thrilled every time he woke up with his beautiful wife wrapped snuggly in his arms. He liked waking up in the early hours of the morning and watching her sleep. He liked watching as the early rays of sunlight shined upon their bed, for it made her look like an angel. Above all, he loved it when she finally did wake up and was greeted with a cute 'good morning', followed by a morning kiss and morning hug.

Nowadays, however, that very rarely happened due to usually being interrupted anywhere between the middle of the night and the early hours of the morning by a shrill and loud wail that always originated from the crib at the other end of his and Lissa's bedroom.

Robin let out a very heavy sigh as the bundle in the crib began to wail too loudly for his liking. Beside him, Lissa groaned and sat up in bed, looking down at her husband, who had his eyes closed and was doing his best to try and ignore the wailing. The princess of Ylisse, however, knew what her husband was trying to do and was not in the mood to argue over who would take care of their child's needs.

"Robin", Lissa said in a half-tired, half-warningly tone that indicated she would not be one to be getting up out of their bed. "Do I really have too, Lissa?" Robin replied in a very meek and tired voice. Despite the fact that peace had returned to the world after all the events that had transpired many years ago, the Grandmaster tactician still had to get up early every morning to attend one or more boring meeting's that had transpired every morning for the past six years.

"Robin, I have been taking care of Morgan for the past three nights in a row. I will _not _be the one that will be doing it tonight. Now you get out of bed and take care of your daughter!" Lissa said angrily. Robin cringed at his wife's outburst, knowing full well what would happen to him if he didn't look after Morgan.

"Daddy, make Morgan stop crying!" Lissa and Robin looked towards the door of their bedroom to see a three-year old Owain standing at their doorway with a very cranky look on his face. Lissa sighed, got out of bed and walked towards him. She stopped in front of him, bent down and scooped him up in her arms. "Sweetheart, why aren't you in bed?" Lissa asked him in a sweet yet questioning voice. Owain looked over to where Morgan was crying and flailing around in her crib, then looked back at his mother and pointed at his sister. Lissa sighed and turned back towards her husband, only to find him having taken her pillow and plant on his face in the hopes of muffling out Morgan's wailing.

A vein was popping out of Lissa's head by this point, infuriated with her husband for not taking care of their daughter's needs. However, she reminded herself of what had happened last time she had yelled at him during the middle of the night and remained as calm and composed as she possibly could. Setting Owain down on her side of the bed, she strolled over to Robin's side of the bed and promptly yanked her pillow off of his face. "Dear, would you _please_ take care of Morgan?" Lissa asked in a voice that Robin thought sounded a bit too sweet to be genuine. However, he knew that this was a battle that he knew he couldn't win. He hopped out of bed and proceeded towards the source that was causing him to lose some much needed sleep.

Lissa watched as Robin picked up Morgan from her crib and began to rock her back and forth in his arms. Five minutes after starting, the wailing coming from their daughter's mouth began to soften and become much quieter. Eventually, after fifteen minutes of rocking her back and forth in his arms, Morgan was sound asleep again, with the only noise coming out of her mouth being quite baby gurgles. Lissa watched as Robin rocked her gently for an additional two minutes before finally setting her back down in her crib.

Sighing, Lissa turned towards where she had put Owain down on her bed earlier, only to find him having gone to sleep in the middle of the bed. Lissa went over to him and was about to pick him up and take him back to his room, when she felt a pair of strong, yet firm arms wrap around her waist. She turned her head around to look at Robin in the eye. "Just let him sleep with us tonight. Picking him up will probably wake him up again" he murmured into Lissa's ear. "He's supposed to sleep in his own bed, though" Lissa retorted, removing Robin's arms from her waist and turning around to face him. "C'mon, Lissa. Please? Just for tonight?" Robin asked in a light hearted tone. Lissa sighed, knowing that her husband didn't want her to spend the time and effort into putting Owain back in his own bed.

Robin wrapped his arms around her and bought her into a hug, which Lissa willingly gave into. She sighed as Robin rubbed her back with his hands and leaned further into the embrace. She looked up at her husband and placed her head against his. "You know that you are such a great father and husband, right?" Lissa murmured softly. Robin closed his eyes and smiled, continuing to rub his wife's back and breathe in her scent. "You've said it many times before and remind me on a weekly basis, but I never get tired of hearing that," Robin replied. He opened his eyes and they locked with Lissa's eyes. "Of course, I wouldn't be such a great father if you weren't such a wonderful and fantastic mother." Lissa blushed slightly at the compliment and released herself from Robin's arms. "Come on," She said. "We need to get some sleep tonight as well if we want to be refreshed and awake for tomorrow." With that, she proceeded towards her side of the bed and got settled in, wrapping her arms around Owain in the process, before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

Robin just smiled at her and turned around towards his side of the bed. Before getting in, he looked over into Morgan's crib and looked at her peacefully sleeping form. As he was looking at his sleeping daughter, he couldn't help but feel pride as she made light snores in her sleep. Despite the fact that he wished she wouldn't wake him up so often, he wouldn't trade the life that he had for any other life because, no matter what would happen in his life, he would love and care about his family for the rest of his life.

Smiling at that thought, he removed himself from his daughter's side and made his way over to his side of the bed. He promptly got in and wrapped his arms around Lissa and Owain. Before he went back to sleep, his eyes landed on the peaceful faces of his son and his wife. He felt the same swell of pride in his chest looking over both of them as he had looking over Morgan, before his body finally took him back to the world of dreams.

* * *

**So yeah, what did people think of this?**

**Again, any form of constructive criticism is welcomed and very much appreciated and reviews would also be appreciated as well.**

**In the meantime, hope you have a great day/night and look forward to more stories/one-shots in the future :).**

**Until then, stay safe and good-bye. **


End file.
